


Such a good big boy

by Belti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thanos, Dom Loki (Marvel), Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Master Loki, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Slave Thanos, Sub Thanos, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belti/pseuds/Belti
Summary: Loki visit his old friend Grandmaster to see his new goods and someone catches his attention. That someone got also interested in Loki.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast/Loki (past mention), Loki/Thanos (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

The rainbow light landed in front of the large door of the palace, and as it disappeared, not only it left a burning mark on the floor, but a person who was standing on the mark. He adjusted his green clothes and with a smile on his face started to walk towards the door. Soon the door opened and he was greeted by an extravagant dressed man and a woman with a stern look in her face.

-Loki! Your pressence here is always so delightful-said the man who the god of mischief recognized as the Grandmaster. -Isn't that right, Topaz dear?-asked to the woman next to him.

His assistant replied with a dry grunt as she rolled her eyes. Loki ignored her, it was never fun interacting with her. Maybe he could try and be nice with her if she removed that broom of her ass. But he would never say it to her face of course.

-The feeling is mutual darling-replied the raven haired god as he let the excentric leader of Warwold to hug him. They have been friends for years, occasional fuckbudies, but never something more, Loki knew that Grandmaster wasn't the kind of man that would be interested in a long term relationship, and that was fine by the god of mischief. Also he wasn't that interested in becoming king of Warwold. It was a fun place to visit occasionally, but Loki was aware of the many troubles and messes behind the battle games, and he didn't want to get involved when the shit hit the fan. Warwold was like a traffic accident, interesting to see, but you never want to stay for a long time.

-So what brought you here? Is because you wanted to celebrate my birthday? Is it my birthday today, Topaz?-asked Grandmaster without pausing after he pulled apart.

-Actually, I wanted to spend some of my money, so I came here to see what amazing things you could offer to me-answered Loki. He wasn't lying. The asgardian came here to buy something to entertain himself and help him in his objective

For request of his mother Frigga, Loki had been keeping himself in control and hadn't been causing mayhem in Asgard, like trying to assasinate his brother Thor. He had been in his best behaviour for almost six months, and by Odin's beard, it had been a total challenge, especially because his brother has tempted him to kill him a lot of times, so many times that he lost count. It was almost if that annoying himbo was doing it in purpouse, but for that Thor needed more grey matter in his head. Father should be proud of his behaviour, but that old man only had his eye on Thor, at least he got mother's approval, and that was enough to keep up. Besides not only it was a distraction, it was a reward for Loki's good behaviour.

So he hoped to find something to keep him distracted. And Grandmaster always offered the best entertainment. The silver haired man offered a warm smiled and clapped excited. -Of course, you and your money are always welcome. Follow me. To the market!-said happily Grandmaster. Topaz only rolled her eyes and the trio walked inside the palace.

Soon they arrived to a large room that offered different the many exotic goods that Grandmaster would be willing to sell for the right price. Clothes, jewells, ships, exotic animals...many were interesting, but not enough to catch the raven haired man's attention. He avoided without hesitation the section of weapons. Buying a weapon wouldn't help at all with his objective, it would result in the opposite...

He then finally arrived to a transparent cage which had many people inside. Those that arrived disoriented to Warworld or ended extremely indebted suffered the destiny of becoming slaves of the Grandmaster. Those that weren't bought would probably become gladiators for the arena and their life expentancy would be too short. He observed many of the slaves, some cowered scared, others glared angrily and threateningly...but there was someone who catched the god's eye.

Unlike the others, he remained calm and never thought fear nor anger. He was large, completely hairless, he was much bigger than Heimdall himself and as he only wore a pair of cheap trousers, Loki could appreciate his purple muscular chest. Loki smirked at him, and the purple behemot smirked back at him. Loki realized that since he entered, the alien had been observing him. Loki was amused and interested in the big man. The other slaves did their best to stay away from him.

-Oh, it seems that the Titan had caught your interest. He is one of the last of his kind, really valuable. Can't remember how I got him-started to say Grandmaster with a smile on his face. -I think that his name was...oh I remember! Phobos!-said happily and proud of himself.

-Thanos-corrected the Titan with a deep voice that made Loki's heart tremble, some annoyance in his words. Loki couldn't help but chuckle amused, as he knew that his occasional lover was fucking terrible remembering names. Despite that, the Titan never looked away from Loki.

-Oh yes that-replied the excentric man waving his hand, like if it wasn't that much important. -And it seems that he is so into you. Of course he has a good eye too-said with a smirk. -You are the first one that he hadn't ignore since his arrival. Many have been uncomfortable with because he is...what is the expression I'm looking for, Topaz?-asked as he turned to his assistant.

-Scum-replied bluntly the woman.

-No! That wasn't the word. It started with i...-scolded Grandmaster.

-Ashole-replied again Topaz.

-That didn't even start with i!-said her boss. -Intimidating. Yes, that was what I was looking for...intimidating!-said with a triumphant clap.

Loki ignored the banter between the two of them, as he was more focused in the Titan in the cage. He found him fascinating, and he was truly beautiful too. And the fact that Thanos also seemed interested in the asgardian, made things better. The raven haired man approached the cage and extended his left hand. Thanos approached Loki without hesitation, a spark in his eyes.

The god looked down and could see an erection forming under Thanos' trousers. The Titan realized it, but didn't do anything to hide it.

-I don't find you intimidating at all, you know?-said Loki to the purple giant. -I found you...fascinating and desirable...-said with a smile.

Thanos smiled back. -Likewise. When I arrived here I already got to the idea that my fate would be to become a gladiator, but after seeing you enter...I wouldn't mind going with you whenever you desire-replied the Titan as he know extended his hand to the cage.

Loki felt satisfied. As a master liar, he could easily recognize another liarwith his bullshit, and Thanos was being sincere. He was like an already tamed beast, and Loki liked that. -Then I'll gladly take you as my slave, we are going to have so much together, Thanos-said the asgardian, purring his name. Thanos let out a groan.

The raven haired man then turned to Grandmaster who had been distracted by the banter with Topaz all this time. -Grandmaster darling, I already made my decission. I want to purcharse Thanos.-said happily the god.

The excentric man stopped his conversation with his right hand woman and looked at Loki. -You always have an excellent eye Loki dear-said the older man. -But as I said before...he is one of the last of his kind and he is very valuable...-started to say with some hesitation in his voice.

Loki didn't mind paying extra if he had too. But he could clearly see that Grandmaster didn't have that much intention to sell Thanos. He wanted to use him as a gladiator and put him on display thinking that nobody would try to buy him. But Loki was nobody. -Oh please darling, you already have a lot of gladiators in the arena. And he made me really happy...and you know that I always come here to be happy...-whispered those words in the excentric ruler's ear. The Grandmaster shuddered and Loki smirked. -You really don't want to break that tradition right?-asked with a purr, knowing that was more than enough to seal the deal.

-O-of course not Loki. You are absolutely right...Deimos is all yours-said happily. Loki smiled satisfied. After years interacting with the older man, he knew what buttons were needed to push him.

Thanos have observed everything with amusement in his eyes, that he didn't bother to correct the other man. The instant he saw Loki, he found himself attracted to the smaller man, he was playful and dangerous at the same time, he didn't cower in fear when he saw the Titan, and he was indeed really beautiful. The purple man was completely charmed by the small Asgardian.

Topaz observed everything annoyed but didn't say anything as she knew it was a lost battle. With a grunt she pulled a device and started to make the transaction with Loki. The raven haired man gladly payed the credits with a triumphant smirk on his face, which annoyed the woman more, to Loki's pleasure. -Here is the remote for his obedience disk. In case he tries something funny you don't like, press it and the disk will give him a good shock to keep him in check-said Grandmaster with a wink as he handed the device to the raven haired man.

Loki took it and looked at Thanos with a smirk. -Thank you darling, but I don't think he will cause me any troubles at all-said the raven haired man. Thanos nodded with a small chuckle. Guards approaching the small prison and aimed their weapons at the prisoners so they wouldn't try to escape. The door opened and the Titan walked from it and approached Loki, both men smiling at each other. -Well Grandmaster, as always it's been a pleasure doing business with you, I would love to stay...but I really want to spend some alone time with my new acquisition...if you understand what I mean-said with a mischevieous chuckle.

Thanos felt his heart skip faster and grinned. -Of course Loki dear. I'm always a defensor of fun and entertainment. Hope you visit us soon. Bu-bye-said happily as he waved his hand. Grandmaster was satisfied with the payment. The asgardian was aware that he paid a fortune for Thanos, but he had the feeling that every credit was worth it.

Loki gave his farewell and started to leave the palace followed by Thanos, who stayed loyally behind him. Once they were outside and on the burning mark that the rainbow gate left before, the god of mischief turned to the Titan and started to touch his chest. The bald man let out a groan of appreciation. -Indeed you are truly magnificent...-said Loki as he enjoyed the firm muscles. -Are you ready to start your new life with me slave?-asked teasingly Loki as he took Thanos' giant hand in his.

-Of course, master...-replied Thanos a sincere smile on his face.

-Heimdall, portal!-yelled Loki to the sky. Seconds later a bright multicolored light engulfed both men and they dissapeared from Warworld.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't pass a lot of time since they left Warworld through the Bifrost and were inside Heimdall's chambers, back to Asgard. Loki glanced at Thanos who didn't seem disoriented nor dazed, as if he had been teleported before in his life. Indeed he was an interesting man. They were still holding hands and the god turned to the always stoic watcher who hadn't moved from his position since he left. Sometimes the loyal guardian of the gates of Asgard disturbed Loki, he sometimes wondered if he was really a living being or not.

-Welcome back, Loki-said calmly Heimdall. -As I can see, you have brought a guest...-

-Please Heimdall, you can see and know everything. So it would be a waste to make introductions-replied the rave haired asgardian with huff. -We'll be leaving now, and I wouldn't recommend you to take a look at my chambers for awhile-said with a smirk similar to a cat with a mouse as he looked again at Thanos.

The Titan laughed softly and let himself be guided by Loki, leaving Heimdall behind in his chambers, who didn't reply to Loki's comments as he would rather be focused in his task than being distracted in more unnecesary banter, and aye, he would follow the god of mischief's advice. 

Once they left the chambers, Loki waved his hand, casting an invisibility spell on them, he wanted to get in his chambers with Thanos as soon as possible and he didn't want to waste time with annoying explanations. The purple alien was aware that Loki have done something, but he decided to stay silent and follow his master. It became more evident as they crossed paths with what seemed guards but none of them greeted them like if they didn't exist. So then he was an expert of camouflage, fascinating, thought Thanos as he kept holding hands with the god.

During their walk, the titan observed the halls and the architecture of the palace, doing his best to memorize the paths, if this was his new home, he needed to know where he needed to go. Soon they reached a pair of giant doors, and Loki pushed it removing hesitantly his hand from Thanos. Despite his small frame, he seemed strong enough to push those heavy doors, the Titan was impressed.

Once they got inside the Asgardian closed them and breathed relieved that they got in his chambers succesfully. He removed the invisibility spell and let the Titan look around the spacious room. Despite what many could say, Loki liked to have his room with the most simplest decoration, having only what he truly found necessary. Then he got closer to the Titan decided to do what he really desired since he saw him in that prison.

He extended his two hands to the sides of the man's bald head and lowered it till he has at the same height of the godand claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. The feeling of Thanos' rough lips against his was truly wonderful and after some seconds the Titan started to kiss back. The raven haired man started to push his tongue inside Thanos' mouth and the larger man got the message and opened his mouth, allowing his master to explore and keep taking control of the kiss.

Thanos closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss. He had always been a believer of fate since he failed to stop the destruction of his homeplanet and the decimation of his people. He at first thought that it would be his fate to die as a gladiator for the Grandmaster, but after seeing Loki, he started to feel attraction towards the god, and realized that his fate was to serve, so he was gonna enjoy this new fate to the fullest. He would gladly serve Loki and wouldn't try to escape, as he has had many chances to destroy the remote of the obedience disk and escape.

They finally pulled apart for some air. -By the Norns, you have no idea how much I longed for this-said Loki as he recovered his breath, desire in his voice.

-I think I can imagine, master-replied Thanos with hoarse voice as he looked at the god's erection forming under his green and dark clothes.

Loki laughed by the remark of the Titan, he didn't seem afraid to voice his opinion, another good quality. -I'll get you some new clothes later, so you wont be needing those anymore-said Loki as his hands tugged the Thanos' trousers.

-Yes master-answered the larger man as he removed his clothes without hesitation, getting fully naked in front of Loki. The god of mischief took his time to admire the giant's naked body. His silky hands exploring the body of the titan, enjoying how hard the muscles of his slave were. Thanos let out a shudder everytime those fingers caressed him. Loki knew what he was doing and was having his fun.

He was amazingly big everywhere. He looked at the thick and large purple cock that was completely hard. No matter the preparation there was no way in Hel that it would fit inside him. Although that never was part of Loki's plans for Thanos. He then turned his attention to Thanos' muscular ass. Without thinking twice, he grabbed those perfect buttocks and hold them in his hands. Thanos let out a moan and turned his head to the Asgardian. -Aye, we are going to have so much fun-said Loki satisfied.

Thanos accepted the idea since his arrival in Asgard that he would probably bottom for Loki, so he wasn't that surprised. -I'm happy to see that my body satisfy you, master-said the Titan with sincerity. 

Loki was again in front of him, his fingers started to rub and pinch Thanos' nipples, which made him let out needy moans. The god of mischief was enjoying the reactions of Thanos, he was indeed wonderful. -Indeed, I really adore how lovely you react and how happy you enjoy obeying me...-answered Loki with a big grin on his face. -On your knees-ordered the god.

Thanos didn't hesitate and soon the large man was on his knees, looking at Loki for his next command. The Asgardian felt powerful with such a large and strong man on his knees, looking so submissive to him. By the Norns, this was really what he desired for a long time. Without saying anything he started to slowly undress himself.

Thanos was about to help him get naked, but Loki quickly stopped him. -Just watch-commanded the god. Thanos retreated his hands, doing his best to keep himself under control, as his master slowly tortured him by removing his clothes piece by piece. 

After what felt like an eternity, the smaller man was fully naked in front of him. Thanos looked at the god's shaft and was amazed. Despite being so small, he truly had been blessed with a pretty large dick. His own shaft trembled by the idea of being fucked by Loki. -So tell me, my slave, do you like what you see?-asked Loki playfully. 

-Indeed I do master. I can't wait too fully worship you as you truly deserve-answered the Titan still on his knees.

That answer was music for Loki's ears. -Then feel free to show me your devotion-ordered Loki.

Thanos didn't waste time and his hands started to gently stroke and caress Loki's body, trying to imitate with his tick fingers how the god touched him before. His mouth was busy planting kisses to the stomach of his master. The raven haired god moaned by the efforts of his giant slave and his hands went towards the back of Thanos' head, petting it with desire. Thanos has accepted his place and Loki loved it.

The Titan's mouth kept going lower and lower as he finally reached Loki's magnificent cock. He started to kiss and lick the tip of the shaft before fully taking it into his mouth. The god let out a loud moan as his eyes rolled by the warm feeling around his cock, feeling like his mind suffered a short circuit. After some seconds he recovered. -Fuck, you really know how to use that mouth of yours Thanos-said before he grabbed the sides of the Titan's head and started to fuck his slave's mouth without mercy.

Thanos only hummed and let the god push back and forwards his hips, allowing him to take full charge, he gladly took all the shoves. He looked up at the face of the raven haired man and enjoyed the sight in front of him. His previously combed hair was now a mess, strands of black hair were in front of him and his mouth was open wide letting huffs as he kept fucking the Titans' face. He loved the strong grip of Loki feeling completely dominated and at his mercy, he holloweed his purple cheeck as his tongue ran through the entire shaft.

The Asgardian felt his release getting close, he decided to warn Thanos. -I'm about come, prepare yourself-commanded Loki. That made the Titan increase his efforts in pleasing orally Loki. Soon the god of mischief couldn't take it anymore, with a loud moan he cummed in his giant slave's mouth. Thanos was pleased that his efforts were rewarded with Loki's white seed, he basked in the salty taste, getting familiar to it as he knew it wouldn't be the last time he would swallow his cum.

After what felt like an eternity, Loki finally removed his dick from Thanos' mouth. The Titan showed his tongue, covered with some strains of cum before swallowing it all. -That was indeed wonderfull...-said Thanos as he recovered his breath.

-Aye, you have really showed me your devotion, Thanos-said Loki pleased as he sat on the bed. That was one of the best blowjobs he ever had in his life. Every credit he spent on buying Thanos had been completely worthy. -Ready to keep showing me how much you wish to serve me?-asked Loki as he recovered from the high of his orgasm. 

-Always, master-was Thanos' answer as he stayed on his knee ready to listen and obey Loki's next command. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. I always wanted to see some submisive Thanos and I finally found the time for that. Next chapter will have some smut.


End file.
